(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing an alternating copolymer of butadiene and .alpha.-olefine and a novel alternating copolymer obtained thereby. The novel alternating copolymer of this invention contains considerable amounts of cis-configuration butadiene unit.